maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1: No Where To Hide
Chapter Briefing Here: Villains throughout the universe are attacking together and the civilians are easy pickings. Now there is no where to hide. Levels - Mini-Bosses= 2 of the Golden Minecraft Zombies - Boss= Boss: Solomon Grundy Team-Up: Elsa Potential Rewards: Frozen Ai8 , Icy Mace Challenge Mode Potential Gear: Frozen Ai8 , Infested Icy Mace - Heroic Battle= Angry Citizens Heroic Battle - Deploys= 3 Any, 1 Blaster, Ratchet - Dialogue= - Mini-Boss Reveal= Tony Stark - I didn't know there was Golden Zombies! Elsa - Yes and they are most dangerous! Deadpool - Do you wanna Build a Snowman? Elsa - Go ahead I'll take them out - Mini-Boss Defeated= Elsa - I'm so glad I wasn't bitten Nick Fury - Me to, if the People found out that their Ice Queen was turned in to a Ice Zombie Queen. - Boss Reveal= Elsa - Solomon Grundy has revealed himself. Captain America - Who is Solomon Grundy? Batman - Solomon Grundy is a Super-Villian thats also a Zombie, I suggest I take this operation. Nick Fury - Who the HELL are you? Deadpool - Thats Batman! Can I meet Robin, Mr. Dark Knight? - Boss Start= Elsa - Grundy, before we fight I ask you once. Please Stop attacking my Home. Solomon Grundy - Hell No - Boss Defeat= Elsa - Grundy has be subdued. Deadpool I still can't find Olaf! Wolverine - Shut it Wade! - End Mission= Nick Fury - We have saved Elsa kingdom from Zombies, now all we to find out is how the Hell we got here. Elsa - Have you heard about the Twelve... Maria Hill - Elsa..., Elsa?....}}}} - Level 2: Life, Liberty, and in Pursuit= Darth Vader is attacking and Peacekeppers are all over the place, Can Katniss withstand fighting, or is she willing to be captured? - Mini-Bosses= Lex Luthor - Boss= Boss: Darth Vader Team-Up: Jack Bauer Potential Rewards: Rushed Ai8 , Quick Snipe Rifle Challenge Mode Rewards: Rushed Ai8 , Stealth Ops Rifle - Heroic Battle= Katniss Everdeen VS. Peacekeepers - Deploys= 2 Any, 1 Tactician, Luke Skywalker , Miles Tails Prower - Dialogue= - Boss Reveal= Jack Bauer - Master Yoda, I've located Vader! Yoda - Go to him, Jack, you must. - Boss Begin= Darth Vader - I would of expected Young Skywalker, but your doom shall satisfy me nonetheless. Jack Bauer - I won't be doomed, It is you Vader who shall meet his Doom. Yoda - Vader, please, Fight us, do not. - Boss Defeat= Jack Bauer - Vader ran. Luke go after him. Luke Skywalker - No, not now. - End Mission= Nick Fury - Vader has been defeated, but I feel we are going to see a lot more of him. Yoda - Think similarly, I do. Luke Skywalker - Master Yoda why didn't you send me to face Vader? Yoda - In Time, Young Luke. Lots to learn, you still have.}}}} - Level 3: Rock'Em Blast'Em Robots= Some wierd, giant, yellow thing is approaching the Axiom ship. However, they don't know the Axiom has its own defence system. - Mini-Bosses= Deathstroke Dr, Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Boss= Yellow Devil Team-Up: EVE Potential Rewards: Detecting Augmented Iso-8, Grenade launcher Challenge Rewards: Detecting Augmented Iso-8, Advanced Grenade Launcher - Heroic Battle= Superman Vs. Batman - Epic Boss= Epic Boss: Vile Team-Up: EVE Potential Rewards: Clean Augmented Iso-8, Rocket Boots Challenge Rewards: Clean Augmented Iso-8, Infinity Boots - Dialogue= - Mini-Boss Reveal= Optimus Prime - Deathstroke is near the ship I suggest I go capture him. Deadpool - Nope, I just became Imba! Wolverine - Shut the Hell up, why did you come with us? - Mini-Boss Defeat= EVE - Beep, Blorp, beep. Rocket Raccoon - EVE said "Deathstroke knows nothing, just bad time, bad place." - Boss Reveal= Nick Fury - Who the Hell is that? Star-Lord - No Idea, but Eve no longer needs Rocket, Tony built a Voice Box for her. EVE - I don't know who, but he's the one attacking us. Rocket Raccoon - She said, oh she can talk normal now! EVE - And you're a horrible translator. - Boss Start= Yellow Devil - Must Terminate Avengers, Optimus Prime, and the Axiom Ship. EVE - No!!! - Boss Defeat= EVE It's gone. - Epic Boss Reveal= Deadpool - There's an Epic Boss here, OM Deadpool! EVE - I'll take care of this. Optimus Prime I'll go with you. - Epic Boss Start= Vile - Hello Prime, Optimus Prime - Good Bye Deadpool - How dare you blow up Optimus! - End Mission= Nick Fury - Optimus is down, I repeat Optimus is DOWN! '''Maria Hill EVE, Did you Identify the yellow thing? EVE - No, but he did. Mega Man - He is Yellow Devil. Deadpool - Man, if Optimus dies, I'm seriously quitting Marvel: Avengers Alliance Fanfic Universe the Game!}}}}}}}} - Mini-Bosses= Bowyer - Heroic Battle= Twilight's Kingdom - Boss= Boss: '''Megatron' Team-Up: Yoda Potential Rewards: Trained Augmented Iso-8, Cybernetic Blade Challenge Mode Rewards: Trained Augmented Iso-8, Vibranium Cybernetic Blade - Deploys= 2 Any, 1 Scrapper, Princess Celestia - Dialogue= - Mini-Boss Reveal= Deadpool - Bowyer. I played that game once, it was cool. Wolverine - *sigh* is everything a joke to you? This is serious! Deadpool - Sure everything is a joke to me! Why? Because I. Can't. DIE! Yoda - Defeat Bowyer, we must. Stop him, I will. - Mini-Boss Defeat= Yoda - Retreated, Bowyer has. Focus on Megatron we can. Deadpool - Yeah, that's not fair though! Apparently I am not your biggest fan after all. I mean, C'MON! he even Talks like you do! - Boss Reveal= Maria Hill - We have a ping on Megatron. Yoda, you are free to engage. Yoda - Battle him, I will. Save this planet, I will. But use Lethal Force, I will not. - Boss Start= Megatron - You are not Optimus! Where is he!? Yoda - Unable to fight, he is. Fight in his stead, I shall. Megatron - Then you shall be destroyed along with everything else! - Boss Defeat= Yoda - A fool in his heart, Megatron is. Good intentions, he has none. - End Mission= Nick Fury - One more villainous threat down and out. But who's next? Deadpool - Ooh, ooh, I know, I know! Nick Fury - Are you sure? I don't think you can tell the future. Deadpool - Sure I can! Ive always been able to! Maria Hill - Ok, well, then... Emma Frost - He was going to say Doomsday, and he is correct. I sense his presensce. Nick Fury - How the heck would he have known that? And who is Doomsday? Deadpool - Find out soon, you will. See, In Yo' Face Bowyer. Ha! I can talk like Yoda too! }}}} - Level 5: Here Comes the Boom!= Explosions, Explosions why are there so many explosions? - Mini-Bosses= Joker Terra - Boss= Boss: '''Doomsday' Team-Up: Bomb Potential Rewards: Rocketing Augmented Iso-8, DoomFrag Launcher Challenge Rewards: Rocketing Augmented Iso-8, Scoping DoomFrag Launcher - Heroic Battle= Gilgamesh, Cecil Harvey, and Lightning - Deploys= Any, 1 Generalist, Elsa, Tank Dempsey - Dialogue= - Mini-Boss 1 Reveal= Maria Hill'' - What, the Heck?! '''Wolverine - I have no idea who he is, but, he is carrying around a bunch of bombs. He could be the source. Emma Frost - He is The Joker. Sadly, we have little information on this villain, but, he won't be too hard. C'mon agent, we all saw how you handled Apocalypse. he'll be a piece of cake. - Mini-Boss 1 Defeat= Bomb - Bahoom! Maria Hill - Uh, who might you be? Bomb - Boom! Bahoom! Rocket Raccoon - He says he is Bomb, Joker took his eggs, and Joker is down. EVE - My, my, you are a better translator than I thought. - Mini-Boss 2 Reveal= Nick Fury - Identifying these Villains is harder than we thought without Deadpool. However, what does it matter. Kick his butt like you would any villain. Bomb - Caw, Boom! Rocket - He says this villain was in assosciation with Joker. He helped steal the eggs, he will help the Agent. - Mini-Boss 2 Defeat= Bomb - BAHOOM! Rocket - He finally got his eggs back. Nick Fury - That's good, but now we need to focus on finding Doomsday. - Boss Reveal= Nick Fury - There he is. Man, hes big. Bomb - Bahoo, bahoomy! Rocket - We helped him get the eggs back. He will assist us in defeating Doomsday. - Boss Start= Doomsday - Fools! How could you have known without some sort of knowledge! I thought that my Master had closed the portal down! Bomb - Bahoomy! Doomsday - and a bird decides to lead the fight. SHIELD's assets have gotten stranger and stranger since they recruited Deadpool. Deadpool - Que entrance. Nick Fury - Deadpool, where were you. Deadpool - Oh, well if it isn't Mister Must Defeat Doomsday. How are you. Nick Fury We'll settle this later. - Boss Defeat= Nick Fury - Doomsday is down! good work team. Deadpool - Yeah! an Angry Bird! I've always wanted a pet bomb! - End Mission= Nick Fury - I think we've all learned a lesson today, team. Rocket finally can translate right... Rocket - Hey! I have always... EVE - Shut it, Furball. Nick Fury - Doomsday learned not to mess with Earth, and Bomb now knows that eggs aren't everything. Deadpool - Um, good points, but I think you are forgetting something. Nick Fury - And whats that, might I ask? Deadpool - SHIELD learned how important I am to the team! I should get a badge! Nick Fury - Yes that too. OK, team. There are still some questions I'd like answers to, but evil never takes a holiday and weve got a situation. Let's get to it.}}}} - Premium: The Desolation of Smaug= Smaug is wrecking havoc in Middle-Earth. Bilbo is a little shaky, but Gandalf sent him to fight the Dragon! - Mini-Bosses= Bowser with Deadpool Discord - Boss= Boss: '''Smaug' Team-Up: Bilbo Baggins Potential Rewards: Thieving Augmented Iso-8, Smaug Spray Challenge Mode Rewards: Thieving Augmented Iso-8, Smoldering Smaug Spray - Epic Boss= Epic Boss: Ender Dragon Team-Up: Katniss Everdeen Potential Rewards: Tricky Augmented Iso-8, Ender Bow Challenge Rewards: Tricky Augmented Iso-8, Flashing Ender Bow - Heroic Battle= Elsa, Jack Bauer, and the Doctor - Deploys= Aqualad, Amy Rose, Aang, 2 any, 1 Tactician - Dialogue= - Mini Boss 1 Reveal= Bowser - Where's Mario? Bilbo Baggins Yikes! Deadpool - Kick his ass, Bowser! - Mini Boss 1 Defeat= Deadpool - Looks like Bowser's not going to team up any time soon. Nick Fury - Go back to the Helicarrier, Deadpool or I'll put the "dead" in Deadpool. - Mini Boss 2 Reveal= Gandof the Grey - What the name of middle-earth is that? - Boss Reveal= Smaug - Rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggg!!!!!!! Bilbo Baggins - Do I have to fight him? Gandof the Grey - Yes and your not alone. - Boss Start= Deadpool - Oh, oh, oh could I slay the dragon? - Epic Boss Reveal= Deadpool - Ender Dragon, we meet again. Ender Dragon - ... Nick Fury - Looks like you'll have to fight another Dragon Bilbo, Katniss Everdeen I'll take care of this. - Epic Boss Defeat= Katniss Everdeen - It's gone. Deadpool - Did you take the egg? Wolverine - Shut up, Bub!!!!!!! - End Mission= Bilbo Baggins - That was difficult. Gandof the Grey - What have you... Deadpool - Don't care, I found Olaf! Olaf - Hello!}} }}}} Heroes Required Make a Template that would allow us to show the required heroes, without it being a bunch of text to scroll through. Rewards Chapter Completion: *ThorWolvieGambit/Hero *5 Gold *10 Command Points Epic Bosses: *10 CPs Incursions: *5 Gold Challenge Mode: * Kinetic Claw of Electricity/ISK Deploys: *5K Silver + 5 CPs Tasks: *Rewards vary on Task completed Heroic Battles: *5 Gold Category:Chapter Category:Star Wars Category:Non-Marvel Category:DC Comics Category:The Hunger Games Category:Minecraft Category:Mega Man Category:Disney Category:Frozen Category:The Hobbit Category:Angry Birds Category:Transformers